


Please, don't go

by Hil89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hil89/pseuds/Hil89
Summary: Dal testo:"Non andare via""Non vado da nessuna parte"





	Please, don't go

**Author's Note:**

> Una Sterek senza pretese, ambientata dopo la morte di Boyd.

_Love is not finding someone to live with   
It’s finding someone you can’t live without._

  
  
  
Stiles entrò nel loft in punta di piedi, si chiuse il portone di ferro alle spalle ed osservò la stanza buia davanti a lui.  
I deboli raggi della luna illuminavano leggermente il locale, la pioggia scrosciante batteva contro i vetri e questo era l’unico rumore che infrangeva il silenzio surreale che regnava in quel luogo.  
Il pavimento era ancora bagnato, camminò lentamente all’interno della stanza, incurante di avere i piedi e i jeans completamente fradici.  
Il suo sguardo d’ambra vagò rapido all’interno del loft alla ricerca del suo proprietario e lo trovò seduto sul bordo del letto, gli occhi verdi persi nel vuoto, che osservavano senza realmente vedere il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra, le braccia erano appoggiate alle ginocchia e le spalle erano ricurve, come se stessero sorreggendo un peso infinitamente grande.  
Mosse alcuni passi verso di lui e si sorprese nel notare che anche se il mannaro aveva sicuramente percepito la sua presenza, non aveva neanche alzato la testa nella sua direzione.  
“Derek” lo chiamò, “Io…sono passato per vedere se avevi bisogno di qualcosa” continuò parlando a voce bassa, consapevole che il lupo potesse sentirlo comunque, ma non ricevendo alcuna risposta si avvicinò ancora di più arrivando quasi a sfiorargli la spalla sinistra con il braccio, “Derek” lo chiamò ancora.  
Il più grande alzò solamente lo sguardo verso di lui e Stiles fu scosso da un brivido quando si specchiò in due iridi verdi tremendamente lucide e tormentate, non era un licantropo, ma poteva sentire sulla sua pelle il dolore che stava provando.  
Il mannaro non mantenne il contatto visivo a lungo, tornò a fissare le sue mani, che non avevano _ancora_ smesso di tremare.  
Stiles seguì il suo sguardo e notò il tremolio delle sue dita, appoggiò nuovamente la sua mano sulla sua spalla e la strinse leggermente  
“_Non è stata colpa tua_” disse solo senza allontanarsi da lui quando un fremito scosse appena la schiena del lupo.  
“Non ho fatto _nulla_ per impedirlo” la voce di Derek era un sussurro spezzato, irriconoscibile alle orecchie di chiunque lo conoscesse,  
“Non _potevi_ fare nulla. Ti avevano intrappolato. Isaac ci ha raccontato cosa è successo. Nessuno ti incolpa” Stiles parlò con voce calma cercando di confortarlo  
“Non ho fatto nulla per impedirlo” ripeté il mannaro senza muovere un muscolo, “Non ho fatto nulla per impedirlo” disse ancora senza allontanare lo sguardo dalle dita tremanti.  
Stiles si mosse appena per posizionarsi di fronte a lui, “Derek” lo chiamò alzando la voce, “Derek! _Guardami._” continuò quando non ricevette nessun segno in risposta, “Sei un _Alpha_, dannazione! _Reagisci._ Ringhia, arrabbiati, _fa qualcosa_!” riprese scuotendolo per le spalle.  
Il mannaro scansò le mani del più giovane dal suo corpo, ma non gli rispose. Si alzò dal materasso e si avvicinò alla vetrata, appoggiò la fronte contro il vetro freddo e strinse i pugni, lasciando le braccia tese lungo i fianchi.  
Stiles non demorse e si avvicinò nuovamente a lui, “_Derek_” lo richiamò, ricevendo solo un sospiro sconfitto in risposta.  
“Stai facendo esattamente il loro gioco” riprese il più giovane, “È proprio questo che Deucalion vuole! Ti vuole debole, sconfitto e _solo._” la voce di Stiles squarciò il silenzio del loft.  
Derek si voltò e lo vide a pochi passi di distanza da lui: il respiro affannato, lo sguardo d’ambra lucido, ma estremamente determinato, il martellante battito del suo cuore.  
“Non ho fatto nulla per impedirlo” ripeté ancora, ma questa volta senza allontanare lo sguardo dal giovane, “Che razza di _Alpha_ sono, se non sono neanche in grado di proteggere i miei _Beta_?” chiese, anche se l’intonazione sconfitta di quella domanda era più un’amara constatazione.  
Stiles lo osservò: lo sguardo afflitto e spento, i lineamenti duri del suo volto era oscurati da un velo di profonda tristezza; si avvicinò piano al mannaro e si fermò a pochi centimetri di distanza, lo fissò dritto negli occhi e parlò con un tono di voce calmo, ma fermo: “Boyd ed Erika sono morti, ma non è stata colpa tua. Supereremo anche questo, _lo faremo insieme_. Non sei solo, ci siamo noi con te. Ok? _Non sei più solo_. Hai ritrovato Cora, ci sono Scott e Isaac, _ci sono io_” le ultime parole le sussurrò, senza però interrompere il contatto visivo con lui.  
I sensi di Derek furono invasi dall’odore di pioggia mischiato alla tremenda determinazione di quel ragazzino dagli occhi d’ambra, il suo cuore batteva come un tamburo e la sua pelle, illuminata dai raggi del luna, era ancora più pallida e la costellazione di nei sul suo volto era ancora più visibile.  
Si mosse verso di lui, come se fosse attratto da una calamita, ed appoggiò la fronte contro la sua spalla.  
Stiles trattenne il fiato per un attimo, prima si afferrargli con forza le spalle e stringerselo contro non appena percepì un leggero fremito provenire dal corpo del mannaro che si era ancorato con le mani ai suoi fianchi stretti.  
L’ umano rafforzò la presa sul corpo del lupo, quasi volesse cercare di alleviare le sue sofferenze, restando in silenzio.  
Derek strizzò gli occhi ricacciando indietro le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire dai suoi occhi e si sistemò meglio nell’abbraccio beandosi di quel senso di pace che lentamente lo stava avvolgendo.  
Stiles lasciò sfuggire un sospiro dalle sue labbra quando si rese conto che il mannaro aveva rilassato i muscoli e voltò leggermente il capo nella sua direzione per poter incrociare il suo sguardo, sorrise lievemente prima di sfiorargli una guancia con le dita e si stupì nel notare che il volto di Derek si era piegato contro la sua mano alla ricerca di un contatto più profondo.  
Stiles gli prese il volto tra le mani ed appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, “Andrà bene” sussurrò “_Te lo prometto_” continuò con voce sottile senza smettere di accarezzare con i polpastrelli la pelle del mannaro.  
L’ umano fece un passo indietro per poterlo osservare meglio, ma subito le mani del lupo si ancorarono ai suoi fianchi stretti  
“Non andare via” lo bisbigliò piano, incurante di sembrare patetico,  
“Non vado da nessuna parte” gli rispose il più giovane con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.  
I loro sguardi si incontrarono ancora, il verde chiaro delle iridi di Derek si fuse con l’ambra brillante di Stiles, l’umano trattenne il fiato prima di alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi per avvicinarsi lentamente al volto del lupo ed appoggiare con cautela e dolcezza le labbra sulle sue.  
Fu un semplice e timido tocco, uno sfioramento morbido molto simile ad una carezza.  
Il cuore di Stiles prese a battere più velocemente quando la mano di Derek si ancorò alla sua nuca, stringendolo di più ed impedendogli di allontanarsi, gli succhiò sensualmente il labbro inferiore prima di lambirlo con la punta della lingua per invitarlo ad aprire la bocca permettendogli così di approfondire quel bacio tanto improvviso, quando agognato da tempo.  
Stiles strinse con forza le dita attorno alla stoffa della maglia di Derek mentre rispondeva con una passione sempre maggiore a quel contatto.  
Le mani del mannaro percorsero con rapidità la sua schiena fino a fermarsi sui suoi glutei, palparono con vigore le natiche, prima di afferrarle con decisione per sollevare senza difficoltà il corpo del più giovane, che si aggrappò a lui circondandogli i fianchi con le gambe.  
Stiles vibrò d’eccitazione quando sentì il freddo del vetro contro la schiena ed il torace caldo di Derek contro il petto, mosse il bacino verso quello del moro ed un roco gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra ancora intrappolate dei denti del mannaro.  
“_Der_” il sospiro carico di desiderio di Stiles arrivò alle subito orecchie di Derek, che gemette contro le labbra rosse e gonfie del più piccolo, lo strinse maggiormente contro il suo corpo solido e si mosse per sedersi sul letto.  
Lo tenne a cavalcioni su di sé mentre cominciava ad accarezzare a palmi aperti le sue cosce, il corpo del più piccolo fremette, prese a muoversi su di lui facendo scontrare le loro erezioni. Gemettero uno sulle labbra dell’altro, le dita sottili di Stiles accarezzarono l’ampia schiena di Derek, prima di sfilargli la maglia e lasciare un bacio al centro del suo petto.  
Alzò lo sguardo e sorrise mentre faceva pressione sul suo torace per invitarlo a stendersi, il mannaro ubbidii e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito quando avvertì sulla pelle le sue labbra curiose.  
Stiles iniziò a cospargere di baci e piccoli morsi il torace del più grande, mentre iniziava ad armeggiare con la chiusura dei jeans, l’apri lentamente sfiorando l’erezione del moro con la punta delle dita. Si alzò dal suo corpo per poterlo privare dei pantaloni, gli tolse anche i boxer prima di inginocchiarsi ai piedi del letto.  
Afferrò le caviglie del mannaro e deposito un paio di baci su entrambe le gambe toniche, prima di leccarsi le labbra, Derek artigliò le lenzuola quando sentì la sua lingua accarezzargli l’intera erezione, strizzò gli occhi quando la bocca calda di Stiles lo avvolse e prese a muoversi, fin da subito, in maniera veloce e scomposta.  
Il mannaro gemette forte quando la punta del suo pene colpì la gola del più piccolo, che prese a succhiarlo più forte e lo portò in pochi attimi ad un orgasmo sconvolgente.  
Derek aveva il fiato corto, aprì gli occhi per poterlo osservare e tremò d’eccitazione alla vista del ragazzino, inginocchiato in maniera indecente tra le sue gambe, che lo fissava con le gote rosse, lo sguardo lucido ed un sorriso malizioso dipinto sul volto. “Sei troppo vestito” la sua voce era tremendamente roca, Stiles si alzò lentamente e senza togliersi il sorrisino dalla labbra si liberò rapidamente dei vestiti, tornò a cavalcioni su di lui e si chinò a baciato. Derek artigliò la sua nuca ed invase la sua bocca con la lingua, baciandolo in maniera profonda e passionale.  
Stiles gemette contro le sue labbra e prese a strusciarsi contro il suo stomaco, le mani del mannaro lo afferrarono per i fianchi prima di invertire le posizioni, scese con le labbra a torturare la pelle sensibile del collo mentre le sue dita presero a muoversi velocemente sull’erezione del più piccolo.  
Derek si allontanò dalla sua pelle nivea e si portò entrambe le gambe di Stiles sulle spalle, lo afferrò forte per il bacino, impedendogli così di muoversi, gli lecco' per un attimo i testicoli prima di andare a stuzzicare la sua apertura.  
L’ umano gemette forte quando la lingua del lupo prese a muoversi dentro di lui, il suo corpo tremò e la stretta di Derek sui suoi fianchi si fece ancora più salda, mentre continuava a penetrarlo con tocchi esperti.  
“_Derek_!” urlò Stiles mentre si aggrappava alle lenzuola alla ricerca di un punto fermo in quel vortice d’emozioni, “_Dio_! Derek, ti prego!” continuò mordendosi a sangue le labbra nel vano tentativo di trattenere i gemiti di puro piacere.  
Derek sfilò la lingua dalla sua apertura e si leccò le labbra, prima di chinarsi nuovamente verso la sua bocca per baciarlo.  
L’ umano, sentendo la presa sui fianchi farsi più debole, appoggiò le gambe ai lati del corpo del mannaro ed inarcò la schiena facendo scontrare le loro erezioni, mosse il bacino in un chiaro invito, e sentì le labbra del lupo piegarsi in un sorriso.  
Le mani di Derek tornarono a stringerlo, ma solo per permettergli di invertire nuovamente le posizioni, Stiles lo guardò dritto negli occhi prima di sistemarsi meglio su di lui e con un solo movimento si calò sulla sua erezione.  
Entrambi trattennero il fiato e sussultarono per l’intensità della penetrazione, le mani di Stiles si appoggiarono, a palmi aperti, sul petto del lupo, mentre le dita di Derek corsero a stringere le natiche pallide del più giovane.  
L’ umano roteò il bacino prima di cominciare a muoversi, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello verde del mannaro, si morse il labbro quando il più grande iniziò ad anticipare le sue mosse: Stiles si calava sulla sua erezione e Derek inarcava il bacino, intensificando così la penetrazione.  
I movimenti presero a diventare sempre più frenetici, le spinte del mannaro erano sempre più potenti e i fianchi dell’umano si muovevano sempre più velocemente. I loro gemiti si erano trasformati in vere e proprie urla di piacere, i corpi velati da un leggero strato di sudore si univano ad un ritmo sempre più incalzante, rincorrendo l’orgasmo che da li a poco li avrebbe colpiti.  
Stiles tremò violentemente quando un dito di Derek andò a stuzzicare il suo anello di muscoli, che si contraeva contro il suo membro pulsante ad ogni spinta. Il mannaro lo afferrò stretto, con le dita divaricò le natiche pallide dell’umano ed aumentò il ritmo e l’intensità degli affondi, iniziando a muoversi dentro di lui in modo violento. Stiles gemette forte e strizzò gli occhi sconvolto dal piacere che stava provando, Derek ringhiò mentre si spingeva in quel corpo caldo sempre più velocemente, portando entrambi ad un orgasmo devastante.  
Il più piccolo sporcò entrambi venendo senza neanche toccarsi, il moro con un ultima spinta lo riempì completamente mentre se lo stringeva addosso ed affondava i denti nella sua spalla gemendo contro la sua pelle.  
Restarono immobili per un tempo indefinito: Stiles ancora seduto sul corpo del lupo con il volto nascosto nell’incavo del suo collo e le mani strette sui suoi bicipiti, Derek aveva ancora le dita ancorate ai suoi fianchi, le labbra attorno alla sua spalla e il naso immerso nei suoi capelli fini.  
Il mannaro fu il primo a muoversi, passando la punta della lingua sul segno rosso che i suoi denti avevano lasciato sulla pelle dell’umano, Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e gli baciò lievemente la pelle sensibile del collo, strofinandoci poi il naso.  
“È proprio una cosa da lupi” disse con voce roca il moro, Stiles sorrise “Lo so… d’altronde sono il tuo _Compagno_” rispose stringendosi maggiormente al suo corpo, Derek gli accarezzò la schiena nuda a palmo aperto prima di sollevarsi lentamente per poterlo guardare negli occhi  
“_Lo sai_?” gli chiese stupito, specchiandosi nel suo sguardo d’ambra, il giovane annuì, “Come?”  
“Deaton” rispose il più piccolo accarezzandogli una guancia,  
“_E ti sta bene?_” continuò scrutandolo con le sue iridi verdi, ancora particolarmente lucide.  
Stiles si morse appena il labbro inferiore prima di sorridere “_Non chiedo altro_”.  
Il cuore di Derek iniziò a battere velocemente, afferrò con entrambe le mani il viso di quel ragazzino iperattivo, logorroico ed estremamente irritante che aveva sconvolto del tutto la sua vita e lo baciò profondamente, quando si allontanò da lui un sorriso sincero era dipinto sul suo volto.  
Non era più solo.  
_E non lo sarebbe stato più. _


End file.
